A new start for all Concerned
by C J Collins
Summary: Tom riddle successfully returns in the chamber however due to Ginny's magic mending his fractured soul he wishes to redeem himself of his past sins, This journey will lead him to discover love and above all family where he least expected it. HG/SS main pairing.
1. Prologue Prt 1: Who was I Once

**Prologue Pt 1**

There was no sound but the heartbeat in his chest, No movement but the fidgeting of His ever stronger fingers, No wind moved throughout the chamber and the water around him laid still, He stood and watched as the Girl at his feet slowly lost her magic, He could feel his power returning and he knew the time was almost near.

Footsteps echoed from behind him causing a slight feeling of Panic to rise, quickly walking away from the Girl, silently he waited behind a marble pillar watching for the Person belonging to the unwelcome sounds, From the end of the Chamber a Boy entered no more then Twelve, his Hair rustled and long, his robes dirty and ripped and a Familiar wand held white knuckled in his hands, Panting the boy ran toward the ever weakening Girl who laid still upon the cold stoned ground.

Whispering as he clutched her head against his chest he spoke "Ginny, Ginny wake up its me Harry" the mans chest leaped at the name 'it couldn't be' he thought to himself his heart beat quickening with every second passed, The Bane of his existence the reason why he had resorted to using such drastic measures to return, Harry Potter was standing in front of him, He knew his magic wasn't strong enough to kill the boy or even harm him, But every fiber of his being wanted to finally end it finally rid the world of the boy who lived.

"Harry!" A voice screamed from the end of the Chamber, A red headed boy ran down the stone aisle and fell to his knees next to his Sister, "Is she alive" he panted "Just barely" Harry replied Concern etched on his Face.

This was it the moment that would decide the rest of his Fate, He could reveal himself and taunt the boy, Or he could stay quite and kill him once his Magic was regained, his head was swimming with what to do, The girl began to stir making his mind up for him, The ritual was almost through.

Sweat began to emit from his pours, That was good he was once again human,  
Ginny's body violently shot up into the air, Floating she began to convulse, the air around her began to crackle with magic, The hairs on the back of the boys neck stood on end as if electrified, The boys began to panic, Stumbling backwards away from Ginny there eyes widening, I brilliant golden light exploded from her Chest throwing the Boys backwards several feet, The mans chest was filled with immense power, His arms pulsated with the magic he once yearned for, His heart beat slowed and his eyes turned back in his head, Falling to both knees blood began to fill his mouth, Both harry and Ron Finally noticed the man behind the pillar, Quickly running to aid the fallen man, Harry recognized him as Tom Riddle.

"Tom, Tom are you alright" The panic in Harry voice rising with each word, As though hearing his name for the first time Tom stopped spewing blood, His eyes returning to normal, His breathing heavy and his face soaking with a cold sweat, Looking at the two young men in front of him he felt confused "Who are you" he spoke his voice croaky and unsure "Its me Harry, Harry Potter from your diary" The name sounded familiar to him but nothing more.

"Where am I" Tom once again spoke with immense uncertainty, Looking up he knew exactly where he was his second home his secluded palace under Hogwarts, The Chamber of Secrets, In a fit of Panic Tom stood up and whipped his cloak around himself with a small crack he dissaperated, Both harry and ron stood shoked starring at the spot Tom Had just occupied.

A sudden thump turned the boys back to Ginny who now laid upon the stone once again, Ron was the first to reach her "Ginny wake up, Pleas wake up" He cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes, Slowly her eyes fluttered open, Shooting up as though waking from a nightmare Ginny clutched her chest in an attempt to stop her quickening heartbeat, "What Happened" She breathed Both Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise "You almost died" Harry told her worry quivering his voice, Ginny didn't know what Happened at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Crack echoed across the vast horizon, The ocean waves crashing against the rock face spraying Tom with salt water, looking around he recognized the Caves as His favorite childhood place, Making his way into the dark cavern, from his hand a light spread throughout the tunnels, Slowly he moved through the halls of stone, He didn't know where he was going he just knew that it was right.

Tom had reached a dead end, Raising his hand he ran it across a jagged rock face, a small but deep gash seeped blood, he placed his hand upon the wall in front of him slowly it began to open for him revealing even more dwellings, Walking further Tom reached another dead end, The black water of the lake was eerily still, A chain protruded from the water and was tethered to a Small wooden pole stuck into the Stone floor, Grasping the chain with his bloodied hand He pulled his hardest, The water still unmoving the chain however moved and moved with every pull, Slowly the resistance upon the chain became less and less, The water Finally rippling as the bough of a wooden dinging poked itself above the surface.

The boat moved slowly, But the restriction of magic was vital in order to not wake the inferi, Finally making it to the small island in the middle of the lake tom sprang to the small crystal bowl in the center, The black lake water laid low but thick enough to cover what may lay beneath, "The soul may not be touched as your hand may destroy it and all attaining to it" The words echoed in his head, "A Horcrux" He whispered to himself he had actually made one, He had gone that far and created the most evil of objects.

Placing his hand over the water in the bowl Tom was surprised to find a lack of a pulse, dipping into the water he risked his life, He grasped the chain and brought it from the Bowl, Holding it in font of his face he studied it, The golden locket was beautiful, A green and silver embroiled S was imprinted onto the Side, A serpent curled around it, Its eye a small green emerald, "Slytherns locket" He had searched his entire school life for it and he not only found it but he had made it into his own life force, Tom felt sickened.


	2. Prologue Prt 2: The Colors we Remember

**Prologue Prt 2: The Colors we Remember**

Hermione knew something had happened to her, the taste of vomit sliding down her throat, The soft mummers of teachers mulling around her made the worry she was feeling double. She could still see the onyx eyes of the monster staring at her, the mirror she held in her hand had failed, the monster had seen her directly so she must be dead, therefore these where not teachers, Unless she was a Ghost.

Slowly she began to open her eyes, Sleep had begun to form in the corners of her tear ducts and flaked away as light flooded her vision, A sharp breath of air crashed into her longs causing her entire body to shoot from the bed, her shoeless feet slamming across the cold stone floor of the Hospital wing "Help" she gasped for breath "You Shouldn't move Miss Granger"A Velvet voice swept across her ears, Hermione's Chest was beating at an alarming rate, Panic flowing through her entire body "Help"She gasped once more this time louder and with more conviction then the last, Looking up across the hospital Wing he came into full vision, he stared at her with indifference.

"Lay down miss Granger, mandrake juice is highly toxic when consumed in large quantities, We pretty much killed you in order to bring you back" Severus Spoke as he placed a tall glass of water in her hand, The perspiration slowly falling upon the floor, "Dead" Hermione whispered to herself Severus heard the confusion in her voice and sat on a Chair next to her bed in order to explain to her what had happened "Miss Granger, when the Basilisk was released from the chamber it attacked Muggle borns, It was sheer coincidence that none of them were Killed by its eyes..." Hermione's face quickly shot up to his tears forming in her eyes "I Looked into its eyes directly, I Should be dead"

Severus was the only one that knew this but she obviously remembered, When he first saw the mirror in her hand he had placed a Dark magic detection spell upon it, There was no sign of any magic piercing the Object in her hand, the basilisk hadn't looked into the Mirror, So there was only one other explanation she was not a Muggleborn.

"How is that possible?" Severus noted the tone of her voice, It wasn't anger or worry but determination "If i knew Miss Granger I would tell you But..." Severus trailed when he noticed something, Grabbing Hermione's chin he brought her face closer to his and stared deeply into her eyes "Miss Granger what Color are your eyes" Hermione was scared, why the hell is professor Snape touching her and, wait, what "There, Their Brown sir" She stammered "I Thought so" He spoke as he released her from his grip, He stood and swiftly walked from the room.

Severus's pace quickened as he made his way to the headmasters office, "Avada..." The end of the spell was cut off as the body of Lucius Malfoy came flying from around the corner Picking Himself up he saw Severus "He has returned" He said as he pushed his way past Severus, After seeing Hermione's eyes he knew exactly who he spoke of, The pain on his left forearm had been annoying but he ignored it, he didn't want to believe that that monster had returned, But know there was no doubt The dark lord had Returned.

He couldn't explain why he did what he did next but there was no doubt it was the right thing to do, Hermione's Eyes where identical to his, If there was someway she was related to The dark lord he wouldn't know it, Therefore she was at the least a Half blood and the basilisk can not harm any one with a past magical lineage, Turning away from the direction of the headmaster office Severus made his way back into the Hospital wing, He smirked as he saw Hermione frantically searching for something, 'Where is my Wand" She panted as Severus came into view, "Its with Dumbledore" He spoke as he quietly dropped his wand into his hand, Silently he placed a Glamor upon her eyes once again.

"Why are my eyes a different color" She asked anger seeping into her voice "They where temporarily a Different color due to the potion you took, I Assure you miss Granger nothing about you has Changed" He drawled, Hermione made her way over to a Mirror and Sighed in relief as she saw her eyes had returned to normal "Did they Find the Chamber" Severus knew whom she was talking about but in all honesty he Didn't know "Perhaps you should go to Professor Dumbledore and Ask" without hesitation she walked passed him, her Hospital gown flew open at the back and Severus was slightly amused smirking he cleared his throat loudly, Hermione stopped and turned a Questioning look on her face "Yes sir" she asked waiting for him to tell her something About harry or Ron "Perhaps you would want to get dressed before you go to your cohorts"Hermione contemplated what he had just said and blushed as she realized she had just shown her professor her bare ass "Good idea sir" She was Embarrassed but also amused, She just mooned professor Snape and he hadn't given her a detention, pushing that thought to the back of her mind she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: The Next Chapter will be longer and is the Final part of the Prologue**


	3. Prologue Prt 3:The Eye of the Beholder

**Authors Note: If this Chapter and subsequent chapters with Hermione as the Main POV Character seem rushed/Frantic I wrote Them that way to represent the Character of Hermione, Severus's Chapters will be slower paced and Tom's Chapter will be somewhere in between.**

**Prologue Prt 3: In the Eye of the Beholder**

Hermione had tried several different passwords each one having the same result as the last, Frustrated She yelled at the gargoyle "You are a magical Staircase you must be able to tell that I am Hermione Granger!" The gargoyle sprang to life and she began her ascent to Dumbledore's office, Knocking on the door she waited, The soft voice of Dumbledore came through telling her to enter, Inside she immediately began with the Questions "Sir are Harry and Ron alright, Was the Basilisk killed, has the chamber been destroyed..." Dumbledore raised his left hand and silenced Hermione "I Believe that one question at a Time might allow me to answer Miss Granger" Abashed Hermione lowered her head and waited for some answers "You just missed Harry and Ron they are waiting for you in the Common room, And yes to the other questions you asked" Not wasting any more time Hermione ran to the Common room to see the Boys.

Walking through the passage way Hermione heard Harry's Voice before she saw him "There was someone else there, His name was Tom..." "Tom who" Hermione asked as she stood up straight, Harry and Ron's faces lit up with glee, Running to her they both wrapped there arms around her "Hermione how did you get out of the hospital wing" Ron asked a large smile plastered on his face "They gave me the Mandrake potion" Ron was glad that Hermione didn't use the actual name of the potion, "But how did you two kill the basilisk" She asked astonished at there ability, Both Harry's and Ron's faces became confused "Hermione, When we where down there we only came across Tom and Ginny" "But Dumbledore told me that the Basilisk was dead" Harry didn't know what she was talking about "Maybe he and the other teachers found it and Killed it" Hermione wasn't convinced if it where that easy for them to kill it she wouldn't have been in the Hospital wing.

The rest of the day flew by as Harry retold the story of what Happened in the Chamber, The ease in which everything happened surprised Hermione as she thought Dealing with the Chamber of secrets would be as Difficult if not more Difficult then the Hidden Passage to the mirror of ERISED last year, Harry had finally gotten to the part Hermione was most intrigued about, The Mysterious man named Tom, He began by telling her where he had seen him first, Pulling out the diary from his robe Harry handed it over to Hermione to Examine it, With one touch she could feel a deep magic begin to pulsate through her body, Opening the diary to the first page she read the only words that seemed to be written in it, In big bold letters was the name TOM MARVALO RIDDLE, The name seemed to strike out at her, quickly grabbing an ink pot, quill and a spare piece of parchment she wrote down the name, Folding the piece of paper she hid it away in her robe as she handed the diary back to Harry.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been Hours since everyone had gone to sleep, Hermione knew this because of the loud snoring coming from Lavender browns Bed, The name was now Haunting her even though she had just seen it earlier for the first time, Immediately after seeing it she had begun to re arrange the letters, all she had so far was, I am Lord... Scanning the Name for the thousandth time Hermione's breath caught in her throat V... she hesitated with the next letter O... Her heart beat had begun to quicken L... the quill in her Hand shook D... Her sweat began to pool above her upper lip E... Her knuckles whitening as she held on tighter to the Quill M... O... R... T... The Final four letters seemed to write themselves on the page as the quill finally snapped with the pressure Hermione had placed on it.

Sprinting from the dorms she didn't care that she was breaking curfew, The halls seemed longer then ever and her feet felt like led as she ran towards Dumbledore's office, Without warning Hermione ran into something that felt like a Brick wall, Looking up she wasn't surprised to see a person that had the intelligence of a Brick wall, Crabbe "What are you doing out here Mudblood" as strange as it was this was actually the first time Hermione had ever heard Crabbe speak and she could see why "Your voice seems to have missed a few pitches cause its higher then mine" Hermione tried not to Giggle but failed Miserably, Furious Crabbe flung his hand back and went to strike Hermione however it was stopped in mid Air, Hermione noticed how long fingers wrapped around Crabbe's Wrist and the familiar voice of Professor Snape echoed through the empty Corridors "10 Points off of Slytherin for attempting to hit a Girl, Now go back to your Dorm before i deduct more points" Crabbe did as he was told and left, Righting herself Hermione grabbed the piece of parchment from her robe.

"Sir please look at this" Hermione handed a reluctant Snape the piece of parchment with Toms name on it, Scanning it quickly Snape looked worried "Sir, Does this mean that the man that Harry and Ron saw in the chamber was actually He who must not be named, Snape finally looked up from the parchment and grabbed Hermione hand "Keep quite until we are in my quarters" He drawled as he began to lead them to the Dungeons.

Slamming the door Behind himself he let go of Hermione's hand "How did you know this" Hermione didn't have an answer "It just felt like the right thing to do" She coward away from the stare that Professor Snape was giving her "Please take a seat Hermione" The use of her first name shocked her to say the least.

She new something was wrong and it even had Snape scared, Taking the offered seat Snape sat opposite her "I need to know that what i tell you will stay between us" Hermione could only nod "How well do you know your Parents" Hermione was stunned "Pretty well i would think" Snape seemed uncomfortable "Miss Granger what do you know of death eaters" "Only what I've read, But why are you changing the subject what was with the first question you asked me" Hermione seemed furious at him "I Haven't changed the subject i am telling you this because i don't believe your parents are actually your birth parents, I think you Father may be a Deatheater" Hermione was close to tears "I have always stuck up for you and said to the boys that you where not as bad as they said, But i was wrong wasn't i, Your worse" Standing Hermione tried to get to the door but was stopped, With his wand Severus removed the glamour from her eyes "Look in the mirror you have the same eyes as him" Looking into a floor to roof mirror Hermione was shocked to see her eyes the same color as they where when she woke up in the hospital wing "The same color as who's" Severus didn't know why but he knew that today would forever change the wizarding world "I believe your father is Tom Riddle".

Hermione fell back onto the seat "Your lying" She whispered trying her hardest to control her anger, Knowing that something bad was about to happen Severus cast a protego Spell on himself and Hermione "Tomorrow Dumbledore will announce the return of The dark lord, I Need you to keep this a secret until i have proof, I Told you this because i believe you could be the secret weapon needed to finally kill the dark lord" Hermione was shocked "so i take it Dumbledore's keeping this a secret as well who else knows that i might be the daughter of a Mad man" Severus smiled at her "Hermione i haven't told any one not even Dumbledore, I Wasn't going to tell you either but since you are the smartest witch of your age i believe that we could help each other" Hermione didn't know how to react, A potions master was asking for her help which made her ecstatic yet at the same time she could be the Daughter of "Voldemort..." She spoke his name as if testing it on her tongue "The name doesn't seem as scary to say when you find out he is a relative, Put the glamour back on me, I Want to help Professor, I want to help kill Voldemort".

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Authors Note 2: I usually post a chapter once its finished, This is the end of the prologue, The main story arc is about to begin.**


	4. Chapter 1: Letters From a Prince

Chapter 1: Letters

Severus watched as the image of the dark mark spread across the front of the paper, for the past three months Death eaters had been attacking Muggleborn residences and Severus feared that soon he would be called in to help, Here in lied the problem, 1 year had passed since the return of The dark lord and not once had Severus been contacted, Not once had Severus been given orders to kill and it worried him, Death eaters who follow a leader as feared as The dark lord are dangerous, Those who believe they are following him but going by there own rules are far worse.

Placing the paper on the desk in front of him Severus once again attempted to go over the Syllabus for the start of the new school year, A tapping on the nearest window alerted him to the Arrival of his owl Elaine, Opening the window the bird flew onto his desk, A treat dangled in her mouth and Severus furrowed his brow, For a whole year he had been Contacting Hermione Granger in an attempt to help him find a final way of killing the dark lord and for a whole year Hermione Granger ignored him, In her third year Severus tried everything in his powers to get her to talk to him but all she did was ignore him, Through the holidays he would send Her his owl with A cryptic letter attached hopping that when she read it and clued it together she would understand that it was here blood that would be able to kill The dark lord, Severus feared that Hermione was trying to live the rest of her life in denial, But there was no denying that she was the daughter of Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The letter was much of the same, It felt odd reading it because of the wording that was necessary to hide the message, If anyone got there hands on the letter they would believe she was receiving a love letter from a secret admirer, Instead she was receiving a Cryptic letter on how her possible lineage with Voldemort could be the link in killing him.

Hermione hated that she may not be a Muggleborn, She hated that her parents had lied to her all these years and she mostly hated the fact that she had no way of knowing if any of it was true or if Snape was still the monster everyone said he was and he was just messing with her.

Finishing the seventh letter he had sent her this Summer she wanted to send a reply but hesitated as her pen was held over the piece of parchment, All the letters while saying the same thing each showed how well versed Snape was when it came to poetry, If these letters had come from a secret admirer Hermione would do everything in her power to find out who it was and Ask him out on a date, But they where definitely from Snape and while not repulsed that he would write such things to her she felt weird thinking about them.

Finally her pen touched parchment and she began to write her first reply to Snape.

Calling over her own owl Hermione attached the letter to his leg and whispered the destination into the owls ear, Stretching its wings the bird began to disappear into the night sky.

Hermione laid herself down across her bed, Stretching her arm underneath the frame she grasped a Box, Opening it she placed the Seventh letter in with the rest, Closing the lid and pushing it back underneath the frame she rested her head upon her pillow and found sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by a gray owl perched on his bed, Walking to it he took the letter from his leg and went over to his draw to get a treat for it, Turning around the owl was Gone, Sitting at his desk Severus opened the letter and began to read

_**To The Prince, **_

_** After reading the letters you have sent me i have a few questions, Firstly why did you write them in romantic pose, I have nothing against the romanticism of the letters however i wouldn't expect something like that from you, Secondly i want proof, there is a potion i have been studying called The potion of Lineage, It is able to bypass any magical records and other magics that make someone seem like they are someone else, Reading up on the potion it will take one month to brew since there is one month to the start of the new school term if you are able to have the potion ready by the time i arrive at school and the test come back stating that i am related to The dark lord then i will try everything in my power to help you.**_

_** Sincerely, Night owl.**_

Finishing the letter Severus smirked, removing a Quill from an ink pot he began to write his own reply this time non cryptic and to the point. Finishing the letter Severus remember that he was naked, Grabbing his clothes he dressed and made his way to the owlery.

Severus was making his ascent to the owls when he was stopped by a voice calling him "Severus, My boy its good to see you again" Severus schooled his face to something of indifference "I'm sorry Albus but i am in a hurry to send this letter and return to my quarters to prepare a Special potion for next term" Albus smirked and his eyes twinkled "This is the 6th letter you have sent is it not Severus" Severus knew Albus was goading him for more information turning away he made his way to Elaine and continued to talk "The eighth actually" Whispering the destination for the owl Severus walked pass Dumbledore and made his way back to his Quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was seated on her bed reading when the owl came in through the open window, Taking the letter she gave Elaine a treat and sent her on her way opening the letter she read it allowed to herself

_**To Miss Granger**_  
__  
_** i was surprised to read your reply when i did, there are many answers as to why i wrote with a romantic flair, however i believe that you answered the question yourself when you said you didn't expect something like that from me, In fact no one would therefore i will never get caught sending you letters, as to the potion i will begin immediately and it will be ready by the end of your first week back if not before, Thank you in advanced for your help.**_

_** Regards, Prince.**_

Hermione didn't understand why Snape had chosen that as his alias but she went with it, Folding away the letter she placed it with the others, Seconds passed before tears began to form and Hermione openly cried, In one month she would know without doubt whether or not she was the Daughter of the dark lord.


	5. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

Tom sat and watched as the steam rose from his cup of tea, Anger had built in him for days and he feared that he would soon explode, Deatheater attacks had become more and more frequent throughout the summer as the death eaters marks began to awaken, Tom knew there was only one way to stop it but it was the one thing that he swore to never do again, murder.

Taking a sip from the hot beverage Tom felt lonelier then he ever had, With murders being committed in his name he felt he needed someone to show them that he was no longer that monster, He was reformed, the problem is was that no one would believe him all except one, her face swam through his vision for the umpteenth time and all he wanted to do was hold her one more time.

Standing Tom made his way to the room he was staying in, Living on the lam was easing when you where the most powerful Wizard ever, Leaving the small house he made his way to a safe and secluded Ally, Apparating with a small pop his feet landed in a Puddle, Grass was grown to his knees and the house in front of him looked rundown and uninhabited for years.

Knocking on the door he waited, There was no answer for the longest of time, Knocking again Tom was flown backwards as the door exploded from its hinges, Composing himself the debris was still falling when a silhouette bordered the frame of the door "Sarah" Tom whispered barely audible to himself but the person seemed to have heard him as she made her way from the frame to come closer to Tom.

"She hasn't lived here in years" A women in her seventies spoke, her voice raspy and worn out "Its me, Its Tom do you remember" The women slowly lowered her "Sara mentioned you a lot, like i said she no longer lives here, I'm her sister Valerie, But you could have guessed that by the wand" Tom stood at full height and dusted himself off "I guess i hoped that she had finally received her magic" Valerie became furious and raised her wand once again "Once a Squib always a Squib, Now what are you doing here and what do you want" Tom flung his hand outwards and shot Valerie's wand from her hand into his own.

"I only wished to see her one more time" Valerie seemed scared "She went back home" She spoke a slight quiver in her voice "You mean to Australia" Tom asked for clarification, she nodded and with another pop Tom was gone leaving only Valerie's wand behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The green flames erupted from the fireplace almost breaking Severus's concentration on the Lineage potion "Ah Severus i am glad your here" Dumbledore said as he sat on the wing backed chair opposite the Workbench Severus was currently perched over cutting up Unicorn Hoof "So you break into my office when i am not, Remind me to up the Security on my flu network Albus" Severus drawled as he added the latest ingredient to the potion and watched as it turned into the desired silver color and smooth consistency, Severus had never attempted the Lineage potion and he had already ruined several batches as he wrongly followed the instructions in the Book he was using, three days in and the latest batch was already ahead of the others, writing was scribbled along the borders of the book in front of him and he believed that he finally had the potion down pat "What do you want Albus i have three hours to let the potion cool then i must return to it" Albus stood and moved next to Severus.

"May i ask what potion this is Severus" Sighing he answered "It is a Lineage potion i felt that it would make a nice and difficult addition to the newt level students' Albus nodded and seemed to bye the lie, great now i will have to teach a potion more difficult than woolfsbane to a bunch of dunderhead's, He thought to himself as he made his way to his desk "i was wondering if Voldemort had contacted you yet"As soon as the dark lords name exited Dumbledores lips a sharp pain shot through Severus's left arm, he knew that Albus was aware of the pain that name caused him yet he still used it "No he hasn't however after the recent attacks i feel as though he might call us in before the start of the new term" Albus didn't seem to happy "And there is no way for you to contact him" Dumbledore was furious "No"was his simple answer and Dumbledore turned on his heels, Severus let out a sigh, He could contact the dark lord but something was stopping him from doing so.

The room seemed to grow dark, The Vision of a Train station swam in Severus's vision, His heart racing quickly he sped to outside of Hogwarts and Apparated to the location he saw.

Opening his Eyes the cool air nipped at his face, Turning he saw the man he was trying to avoid for the past year, He was face to face with The dark lord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Authors note: To let everyone know Australia will play a big part in this story and for a reason, To Moi and bluefirefly5 thank you for your reviews, All will be answered within the next 4 chapters. This is a long story.**


	6. Chapter 3: Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3: Truth Hurts**

The sound of a train leaving the platform broke Severus out of his haze, His eyes focusing once again to the man in front of him "Why did you call me" Severus asked barely opening his mouth to force out the words "I Need your Help" Tom spoke with a softness Severus had never heard before "I am no longer the man you make me out to be i promise you this Severus, all i ask is that you help me with this one thing then i will never contact you again" the pleading in toms voice broke the anger that Severus was feeling and turned it into confusion.

The train finally pulled up to the platform they where standing on and Tom motioned for them to board, Finding opposite facing seats they watched each other waiting for the other to make a move, Tom was the first to speak "What do you know of my return" He asked watching Severus intently gauging his reaction to what he was saying "You stole a piece of Ginny Weasely's soul, causing her to lose her magic and you to regain your own" Severus spoke with confusion, he wanted to know where they were going and why he was there "What do you know of soul magic" Severus thought over this, Not much was written on the use of ones soul in Magic "Only that two souls can be bonded together creating a unbreakable wedding vowel" Tom laughed "I thought so, Hourcruxes aren't that well known" the name of the object sounded familiar to Severus.

"What is a Horcrux" Severus asked brow creasing "When one murders another, there soul is split, there are few things in this world that can split a soul but once a soul is split i believed that it could never be mended, A Horcrux is a Magical object containing a piece of someones fragmented soul, I had made Five of them in the hope of becoming invincible the third one i had created was my diary from when i was seventeen, hence the reason for my current form" Tom chuckled and raised a finger to his bottom lip in contemplation "When Ginny's soul helped me return the piece of soul that i had given to my diary, Something happened to me, I'm not sure what but whatever it was meant that for every one of the Horcruxes i found and destroyed another piece of my soul returned and mended within me, i have destroyed all of them but i feel as though i am still missing a piece of myself, i asked you here for two Favors"

Severus sat and watched as tom began to move in his seat and become agitated "The first is that i wish for you to find someone whom i believe can help me fully heal myself, The second is that i wish for you to find the last Horcrux and help me destroy it" Severus's heart began to race with anticipation, He didn't know what to think of the man in front of him, Was this all just a lie to lure him into a false sense of security or had he fully reformed, Gritting his teeth he answered "I will help"Tom smiled and Severus was lost, that's not what he meant to say.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Dear Hermione**_

_** The summer for me has been more of the usual boring crap, The Dursley's are still frightened of me which is always fun cause now big D doesn't mess with me, apart from that I'm bored and miss you a lot, but the summer is almost over so i have seeing you again to look forward to, Cant wait for that.**_

_** Love big H**_

Hermione re read the letter harry had sent her several times, it was worded oddly and didn't feel like something he would send, that was the problem, the past Four letters harry had sent her seemed to be written by someone else and it unnerved her slightly, When she saw him again she would ask why he wrote too her the way he did, And what the hell was with him using Big H as his sign off, Shaking her head Hermione opened her top draw and haphazardly threw the letter in with the others that had collected within the draw.

The glint of gold caught her eye, moving several letters she found the one she was looking for, Bringing it closer to her face for inspection Hermione didn't recognize it as a letter she had previously received

In Gold letters an address was written on the back of the parchment

_**Return Address 52 Spinners End.**_

Hermione had never heard of the Address before and didn't know what the letter was for, Opening it she was confused to find a almost blank sheet with only the word,

_**Family**_

written in the center once again with sprawling golden letters and a small red box next to it, Hermione slowly began to touch the word moving it ever closer to the box, reaching it a sharp pain went through her finger and blood filled the center.

Sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding Hermione watched as names started to appear on the letter and lines began connecting them Her heart rate slowed to an almost stop when she noticed what was happening, "He did it" She whispered to her self as the top of the page began to fill with great great grand parents, Finally it had reached her immediate family, the fist name to appear was _**Jean Granger,**_ Hermione was ecstatic that her mother was still related to her but was saddened when the word_** Aunt**_ appeared above her name, Time seemed to slow as another name appeared_** Sara Daphne**_ and the word _**mother** _wrote itself above, Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she schooled herself for what was about to come The Final name the potion wrote was _**Tom Riddle**_ and_** Father**_ glared back at her in a brighter gold then the rest of the words, tears finally fell and Hermione openly cried.

She didn't notice as her door opened and her now adoptive mother came to sit beside her in comfort, Hermione was broken from her anger and sadness when a gasp filled the otherwise silent room, looking up Hermione watched as Jean Granger sat staring at the letter Severus had obviously sent her shaking in her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Was all Jean could say, Hermione furious at her Mother stood and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her causing the mirror on the back to shatter, without thinking Hermione walked outside and didn't stop walking until she realized that she was utterly and completely lost.


	7. Chapter 4:Answers and Questions

**Chapter 4: Answers and Questions**

The concrete was hard and uncaring on Hermione, she had been sitting in the same spot for several minutes scared and alone, Finding out who her real father was, not only angered her but frightened her, She was the daughter of the most sadistic man in Wizarding history and stuff like that was usually hereditary.

A car horn broke Hermione from her thoughts, looking up she recognized her parents car standing she allowed them to pull up beside her, Making no move to get in she waited for her parents to speak first "Hermione, Your mother and i can explain everything if you just come home, Please" her father begged her, realizing that her father knew about these lies angered her more but she still entered the car and sat for 23 awkward minutes on the car ride home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The train finally stopped at the station tom wanted, Severus walked in front of him and Tom began to laugh as they exited the train turning Severus scowled at him "Pray tell what is so funny" Tom waved his hand "Nothing its just i can understand why students are frightened of you, You look like a bat" Severus huffed and turned, his robe billowing in an absent wind.

They had been driving for an hour, Severus hated cars and Tom knew this He had purposefully rented one for this trip just to annoy him "Where are we going" Severus finally asked "A little town called Broome, there is someone there from my past" Tom noticed the look of concern on Severus's face "She isn't nor has she ever been a death eater i assure you" "How am i supposed to believe that you have changed" The question was open and blunt something Severus would never have done if any part of him believed that the Dark lord was still there but he still needed proof "I'm not sure, I don't believe that there is anything i can show you that will make you believe that i no longer wish to kill or participate in any other of the activities that me and my followers used to, I guess that you being here is proof enough to me that you trust me so maybe you might relies that you being here is proof enough for yourself that you trust me as well"

Severus didn't know how to respond, Every part of his brain was screaming at him to Kill the man beside him, But his heart was more powerful, it was his heart that stopped him from doing anything, he needed to see this out and at any moment that he felt The dark lord... no Tom was being dishonest he would simply have to end it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean Granger sat with tear streaks down her cheek, She watched as her daughter fumed at her from across the room, refusing to sit down Hermione looked ready to explode "Why didn't you ever tell me" She spoke with a false calm, jean inhaled and prepared herself for what she was about to say "When my sister fell pregnant..." "What sister" Hermione cut her off "Please let me finish"Hermione stopped pacing and finally sat.

"When my sister fell pregnant she was scared that your father wouldn't love you because of who he had become, she hid her pregnancy from him with a disillusionment charm cast by our other sister Valerie and for nine months she kept you a secret, Sara was born a Squib as was I, When she finally gave birth to you she wanted Valerie to raise you as she was a powerful witch, Valerie refused out of fear that your father tom would come for you, so that's when i took you in, it was Sara's idea to hide you from tom, that's when Dumbledore came to us and helped us hide you, he changed all of your magical records and even a few of your features to keep you hidden from that monster Voldemort"

Hermione was crying again, Dumbledore knew and he as well didn't tell her, It was at that moment Hermione felt that the only person that had actually been honest with her was Severus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was exactly as he remembered it to be from the memories that Sara had allowed him to see, The smell of freshly cut grass filled his nose and gave him a sense of euphoria, Nervous Tom rang his hands in his shirt for the hundredth time, Severus noticing this placed his hand on Toms wrist to calm him, Settling himself tom moved for the front door, Knocking he turned to see that Severus Hadn't left his spot, The door opened and a women in her seventies answered "May i help you" Her voice was heaven to Toms ears, It hadn't changed and for that he was thankful "Sara, its me Tom, Tom Riddle" He spoke his voice cracking with anticipation "I'm sorry i have never met any one by that name" The conviction in her voice sent a blow to Tom's stomach, Sara closed the door in Tom's face, All his life Tom he had gone without cry but today was the day that, that stopped, Steeling himself he returned to Severus's side and and looked up at him.

"Would you be able to find out why she doesn't remember me" He tried to keep his voice calm but he failed Severus Nodded and made his way to Sara's door Knocking he knew that legilimency was a last resort, He would simply have to gauge her first and find out why she has seemingly forgotten the most Famous and feared wizard ever.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors note: If you thought that Hermione was going to be in danger because of the ending of the last chapter I'm sorry but i felt like that wouldn't be realistic, I have walked away from home and a few of my friends have done the same we where found unharmed, i wrote it that way cause it was more realistic and tend to go for realism.**


	8. Chapter 5:Exchanging Thanks

**Chapter 5: Exchanging Thanks**

Hermione was nervous about the letter she had just sent, was revealing to Severus that she knew everything too dangerous, More importantly was revealing that Dumbledore already knew that Voldemort was her father risking everything that they would be working towards this coming school year.

Laying herself down on her bed she grabbed the golden lettered paper and read her lineage, finding out that everyone that you loved was now someone different saddened Hermione, But it also lit something in her, If she was going to be helping Severus there was something she needed to be good at and that was lying, She was going to start now by pretending that she hadn't just found out that her father was a raving lunatic, Hermione sighed "This is going to be a Fun year"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I Can still see your friend Tom outside" Sara spoke as she placed some biscuits next to Severus's cup of tea "May i ask why you where so adamant to ask me a few questions" she asked as she dunked a Tim Tam into her own White tea "What do you know of Magic" Sara began to laugh "Well i recently watched that film Hocus Pocus i must admit that Kathy Najimy really cracks me up, she is a Hoot" Severus frowned at her answer "And Nothing else" Sara shook her head "These are some very odd questions Mr. Snape may i ask what this is all about" Without waiting Severus cast Legilimus on Sara and watched as the memories that he wanted seemed to be filled with nothing but emptiness.

Exiting her mind Sara seemed freighted, "What did you just do... No... No it doesn't mater Get out of my house now" She spoke slightly raising her voice with each word, Severus took his leave.

Tom watched as Severus mad his way towards him with a disgruntled look upon his face "her mind has been erased of anything magical, But i believe she may still be able to use magic" Tom's eyes widened "What do you mean use Magic" Severus didn't understand the question " When i exited her mind she felt my presence only someone with Magical blood is able to feel when someone exits there mind, I was careless so i wasn't trying to stop that feeling when pulling out" Toms head was spinning "This is impossible" "Why" "Cause she was a squib" Severus was intrigued "You mean to tell me you fell in love with someone you considered to be an abomination" Tom could only nod "But why" Tom smiled at this question "She was everything that anyone could ask for in a partner, It was always my head telling me that purebloods where the only ones of worth but it was my heart that told to be with her she was the only light i saw when my whole world had become darkened" Severus looked back at the house and noticed Sara staring at them while on the phone panicking he grabbed Tom Apparated them to a safe place.

Straightening themselves Severus looked at the surrounding area, "Where are we" Tom asked "My Home" he said as he mad his way up the steps to the front door, Entering the house he was greeted with the hoot of an owl coming from his Kitchen, Seeing the owl he recognized it as Hermione's, Grabbing the letter he quickly Pocketed it and sent the Bird on its way, Severus Jumped when Tom Came in behind him "Whow there Buddy i was wondering where the bathroom was" Calming himself Severus pointed to the bathroom and Tom Left.

Sitting Severus removed the letter from his pocket, He faced toward the Hall so Tom couldn't sneak up on him Again and read the letter.

**To The Prince**

** There are many words that are going through my mind right now, One of them is thank you, You really came through with the potion, The results where as feared I am the Dark Lady, I can still taste the bile in my mouth every time i think that, My Mothers real name is Sara Daphne, She is my mothers sister and a Squib just like her, that almost doesn't make any sense, I don't know if i should be telling you all of this but it also turns out that Dumbledore knew about me being Voldemorts Daughter from the beginning and he was the one that glamored My eyes to be brown, I am now counting down the days till i am able to help you and rid the world of my Father.**

** Yours Sincerely Night Owl**

The fact that Dumbledore Knew wasn't that big of a surprise to Severus, Thinking about what Sara's empty memories looked like he became confused, He had first thought that Dumbledore was behind the obliviate when Hermione told him that Dumbledore knew, But every obliviate is different, a signature of sorts is left behind, Dumbledores is extremely colorful and vibrant, If Dumbledore had been the one to obliviate her then that's what he would have seen not emptiness, Someone else knew that Hermione was Tom Riddles Daughter and that fact scared Severus.


	9. Chapter 6: The Express

**This Chapter Introduces the main story arc for this Fic. Sorry this chapter took so long to post.**

** Chapter 6: The Express**

Tom Riddle felt helpless, throwing the fifth book he had looked at across the room, there where no answers to what he needed to know, he was scared that if he tried to lift the memory charm from Sara it would harm her, Placing his head in his hand he sighed and stood, Grabbing his wand in his hand he apparated to Sara's house, She was already outside in her garden when she was startled by a small pop, Turning she saw Tom staring at her with tears in his eyes "what do you want" She asked scared, Tom simply raised his wand and whispered the incantation, A Bright light began to flood Sara's vision flashes of memories flew through her mind, Within seconds she felt it all stop and a sharp pain shoot through her head.

Tom watched as she collapsed onto her garden blood dripping from her nose, rushing to her he quickly apparated them to St Augustine Hospital, Carrying her he made it to reception desk when the women behind removed her wand and conjured up a hospital bed, Several pops echoed through the hall as doctors accompanied them "What happened" one doctor asked Tom who was standing there blood staining his Grey shirt "She was obliviated, i was giving her her memories back" The doctor went next to her and began to cast a diagnostic spell on her "Where you the one to cast the Obliviate on her" he asked concern in his voice Tom simply shook his head A second doctor grabbed toms arm and led him from the room "Sir you do know what happens when an obvlivate occurs only the original caster may undo the spell, i am surprised you mother hasn't already passed away" Tom didn't correct the man on his mistake, he knew the risks but he had thought that he might have been the one to cast the spell, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Hours Passed and still no word, Tom Felt empty, Had he just killed the one person he had ever truly loved, At least that's what he thought, panic rose in him as a doctor entered the room with a grieve look on his face "Sir, i have some bad news, While your mother is still alive we discovered a irremovable tumor on the part of her brain that controls her magic, as of now her magic is still stable but over time it will deteriorate" Toms eyes widened his head felt light as he stared at the doctor, moving past him he made his way into the room Sara was now resting in, Staring at her he could feel the magic pouring from her, A small smile crossed Toms lips, This could be the new start that he wanted.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The high pitched whistle rang through Severus's ears, in all of his years of being a teacher at Hogwarts he had never ridden the Express but today he needed to speak to Hermione before school began, He had waited several minutes when he finally spotted her, Striding over to her he tried his hardest to be menacing, He gained some satisfaction from a child who was obviously a new first year running away in fear "Miss Granger i would like a word with you it will be quick and you can rejoin your friends once we have finished" Hermione simply nodded and followed him onto the train Making there way to the farthest end, Hermione let out a sigh once they where alone "What is it professor" Severus sat and offered her the opposite seat, "I Believe that i have found a way to rid the world of Voldemort"Severus tried his hardest to not flinch at the word not because it hurt but because he no longer viewed Tom as the monster he once was.

"Your blood is of the riddle line, There fore i can brew a Blood Throne potions have you heard of it" Hermione shook her head, Severus smirked at her "The know it all doesn't know the most difficult potion ever, well i guess i am going to have to teach you it then" Hermione smiled at the thought of new knowledge "The Blood Throne potion is probably the darkest form of Voodoo potioning there is" Hermione raised a hand to stop him from talking "Wait, Voodoo Potioning, I Thought that the Voodoo arts where banished thousands of years ago" Severus shook his head "No the Voodoo practitioners where, the arts where never lost, They where not used because of there difficulty to master, It took me 12 years to learn this potion might have taken me longer if the Dark wasn't torturing me to complete it sooner." Hermione furrowed her brows "But you weren't a death eater for that long before he was vanished where you" "He used a method of residual magic if i didn't spend at least 4 hours a day until the potion was completed i received a pain Akin to being whipped with a glass riddled leather strap" Hermine grimaced "Well what is this potion, How does it work" Hermione asked the eagerness for knowledge prominent in her voice "I will tell you all of that once i bring you in to help all i need know is a vile of your blood" Hermione was slightly Disappointed, She extended her wrist, Severus became uncomfortable in his seat, "Hermione for this spell to work the blood needs to be taken from a specific spot and by the person who is making the potion, The spot is a point on you thigh"Hermione felt a sudden lump in her Throat, Slowly she began to move her dress higher to expose her smooth thigh, Severus removed a Small Scalpel from his coat pocket "Wait why cant we do this once I'm at school"She asked panic in her voice "Hermione the potion takes two years to complete i probably wont be able to see you for at least a month, I wish to begin immediately"

Nodding again she watched as Severus slowly moved his left hand to grasp under her knee she was surprised at the warmth of it but was quickly thrown when the cold metal of the Scalpel began to pierce her thigh, Grinding her teeth to stop from screaming Severus looked at her "This carriage is sound proof you may scream"Without hesitation Hermione released a Blood curdling Scream that almost made Severus cut her deeper then needed, Removing the scalpel he placed the large vial underneath her leg and waited as it began to fill with Hermione's Blood.

Once the vial was full he corked it and Quickly began to heal Hermione wound Seconds later there was only the slightest hint of a Scar Harmonie calmed her breathing as she stared at the Pale pink line on her thigh, She smirked a little "It's kind of sexy" She said as she looked up at Severus, blushing she suddenly realized the whole time that her underwear was showing Blushing a deeper scarlet then the blood in the vial she corrected her skirt and stood "If that is all professor i must be going" He simply nodded and watched as she moved from the that carriage to the next, Shaking his head he raised the vial and stared at it, He felt wrong about lying to both Hermione and Tom, This potion was for just in case Tom wasn't who he said he was, If he truly has changed, He was hopping that Hermione would get to know him, That she would get to know her father.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Authors Note**_

_**This Chapter was a rewrite from what i originally had and i am much Happier with this, Hope everyone is happy with it as well :)**_


End file.
